1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to protective coverings for windows and doors of buildings, and more particularly to reinforced storm shutters for covering and protecting exterior windows and doors of buildings from damage from high winds and objects being propelled by the high winds of severe storms, such as hurricanes and typhoons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As population densities increase along coastal areas in warm climates that are more prone to severe storms, for example, along the southeastern and Gulf coasts of the United States, the protection of structures from storm damage is an ever-increasing problem. Stricter building codes are regularly introduced in an effort to provide needed protection. The prior art teaches many shutter constructions that attempt to provide this protection while also providing additional features such as adjustability to different size openings, economy of materials, easy installation, transparency, etc. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,642 dated Aug. 4, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,116 dated Oct. 6, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,646 dated Dec. 26, 1995; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,929 dated Jun. 1, 1999. While the provision of these additional features can be appealing, we have found that they can reduce the ability of the shutter to perform its intended function of protecting the window or door that it covers. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention described below.
Accordingly, the purpose of the present invention is to overcome the problems displayed by the prior art by providing an extremely strong storm shutter that protects a window or door from the winds and from objects propelled by these winds of the strongest Category 5 hurricane; requires little or no maintenance; has a long, useful life; is aesthetically appealing; and permits the building occupants to see through the shutter, along with light transmission there-through into the building.
It is an object of this invention to provide an extremely strong, improved storm shutter for use in protecting window and door openings in buildings of all types and sizes during the strongest hurricanes.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved storm shutter having tubular framing members that are hermetically sealed, thereby increasing the useful life of the shutter.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved storm shutter that, When in use, permits the building occupants to see through the shutter and allows transmission of light as well as air, if desired, into the building.
These and other objects of the invention are achieved by providing an extremely strong shutter assembly that includes hermetically sealed tubular frame members, secured together at their respective ends and extending around the periphery of the shutter to form the outer frame of the shutter. A centrally-positioned reinforcing tubular frame member is included, and is secured at the ends thereof to the adjacent upper and lower outer frame members. The outer frame side members and the centrally-positioned frame member have a plurality of rows of horizontally-aligned slots in their facing walls that extend the full length of the central and side members. A louver, or flatbar, is carried by each row of horizontally-aligned slots, and is secured to each of the central and side members.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, which is set forth for the purpose of providing a full disclosure of the invention without limiting in any way its scope.